SRT Viper GTS
The SRT Viper GTS is the standard model of the fifth generation (Phase VX I) Dodge Viper sports car. The prototype Viper was unveiled on September 14, 2010 in Orlando, Florida at a Chrysler dealer conference. Production of the Viper started in late 2012 under the brand SRT (Street and Racing Technologies), but re-entered production in the third-half of 2014 as the 2015 Dodge Viper after a brief pause. The Viper ceased production in 2017 due to low sales and failing to comply to the revised U.S. federal safety standard. It appears in Need for Speed: No Limits as a super class car. Summary Performance Usage One of the SRT Viper's main purposes is to obtain legendary parts in Tuner Trials. The player needs to upgrade his/her Viper to around 690-700 PR to make things easy. The Viper is included in two Car Series, Snakebite and Brawn vs Brains (competing with the BMW M4 and the Razor M4). The Viper is also a decent choice for finishing the later stages of the campaign, as its the first campaign car the player unlocks that can reach 920 PR (the minimum amount of PR required to challenge Marcus King) without installing any scanners. Meaning that the player will not be required to build and upgrade the Pagani Huayra (which can be a very time consuming process) in order to finish the campaign. Another decent use for the Viper is in Blackridge Rivals. Its acceleration and nitro focused performance makes it a very quick car and therefore highly competitive on most tracks. Availability The blueprints for SRT Viper GTS can be obtained in Chapter 14 by racing Beck (formerly Becky) in his event: "One of Us". Other rewards for the race includes gaskets and cash. Blueprints of the Viper can also be obtained from the Black Market with both cash and gold. It's currently one of the few cars who's blueprints can be purchased with cash at the Black Market (the others being the Ford Fiesta ST, Toyota 86 and the Dodge Challenger SRT8). Customization The SRT Viper GTS features the most visual customization options out of any super class car, ranging from bodykits, spoilers, hoods, roof scoops, mirrors and wheel rims. Like most other cars, the Viper's body color, livery, rim color, brake caliber color and window tints can all be customized. Stock Color Scheme * Body: Fire Engine Red Candy * Rims: Gunmetal Grey Metallic * Callipers: Silver * Windows: Standard Notable Owners * Beck, a member of the Blackridge Royals, drives a SRT Viper GTS. His Viper, like most other cars belonging to BRR members, remain visually stock. * Josh, a Powerhaus member, drives a Viper in the Tidal Run special event. It's also visually stock. * Kelly drove a dark blue SRT Viper GTS in the Rebel's Gambit special event, the player must beat her and her car twice on day 7. * Kai owns a matte black SRT Viper which he names “Black Snake”. Trivia * The SRT Viper GTS also appears in Real Racing 3, another game developed by Firemonkeys Studios. * The SRT Viper has also appeared in several other Need for Speed games, including Most Wanted (2012), Rivals, 2015 reboot and Payback. Category:Cars Category:Super Category:American Cars Category:V10